Electrical connectors include dielectric or electrically insulative connector housings, and a plurality of electrical contacts supported by the housing. The electrical contacts define mating ends that are configured to mate with a complementary electrical connector. The mounting ends are configured to be mounted to a complementary electrical component. In some applications, the mounting ends are configured to be placed in communication with conductive cables that include electrical signal conductors and drain wires.